The Question
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: No existen las preguntas sin respuesta, solo preguntas que decides resolver o abandonar. Tal vez aquella era una que responderían juntos, acortando la distancia. 100% YAOI. DefteurosxAsmita. Leer aclaraciones.
1. Abrazo

_**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, mientras que el spin off Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas fue escrito e ilustrado por Shiori Teshirogi._

 _ **Advertencias:** Lime, Personajes OC._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Mucho gusto, soy aishiteru-sama y es un placer estar en esta sección. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre el universo de Saint Seiya, a pesar de que fue el primer anime que vi en mi vida. Conocí el DefAsm gracias a un pequeño grupo de rolplay, y gracias a otros fic que leí en esta sección, decidí intentarlo. Es una pareja preciosa, con mucho potencial, así que me disculpo por el natural OC que manejaré ya que no estoy acostumbrada a tratarlos. Espero que con el tiempo logre hacerlo de forma más adecuada._

 _Ahora, el tema de las viñetas de este fic está basado en la Tabla Amorosa de Musa Hetaliana. No tienen orden cronológico ni son una continuación entre sí._

 _Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten._

 _Owari~_

* * *

 _ **"The Question"**_

* * *

 **01# Abrazo**

* * *

Había pocas cosas en el mundo que sorprendían a Asmita, o más bien, eran rarísimas las ocasiones que podían tomarlo por sorpresa.

Tal vez se trataba de pasiva amargura, tal vez de calmada indiferencia, o quizá de la perpetua sensación de predecir el movimiento de todo a su alrededor.

Como si fuese capaz de leer las intenciones y los rumbos antes de que todo sucediera.

El sonido de la lluvia antes de chocar contra las hojas, las alas de un pájaro que estaba a punto de esforzarse por alzar el vuelo; los pasos que aceleraban progresivamente el ascender o descender entre los templos, el ganador de un enfrentamiento amistoso por la vibración de sus cosmos…

Y esa respiración de Defteros, disimulada y calmada, disparada en un segundo dependiendo de sus movimientos por el lugar, más cerca o más lejos de su escondite entre las sombras.

A pesar de sus ojos muertos, la percepción aumentaba tanto que se pensó incapaz de impresionarse, guardándose en la casa de Virgo aspirando por una iluminación extracorpórea…

Sin embargo, ese hombre que lo observaba dentro de su propio templo, como un curioso intruso que le rehuía aun cuando él era quien lo buscaba…

Lo percibió, su propia capacidad de sentir sorpresa cuando distinguió su presencia por primera vez, siguiéndolo por los rincones del Santuario.

Aquella ocasión no quiso delatarlo, pensó que no habría diferencia alguna si no lo permitía, y lo dejó estar como quien se deja llevar en la corriente, sin preocupaciones ni ofensas.

Conforme pasaron los días, sintió sus pasos tras él cuando meditaba en los bosques cercanos, al bañarse bajo la caída de las cascadas, en su paseo por los jardines de Athena.

La curiosidad era una luz fugaz que se apagaba con el conocimiento primario, se necesitaba de convicción para continuar con la exploración y eso, siendo él quien estaba bajo observación, representó una verdadera impresión.

¿Qué había en él que despertaba un objetivo misterioso en alguien que lo encarnaba por sí mismo?

Siguió el tiempo, y hubo más y más sorpresas en pequeños detalles como las variaciones de su cosmos, la velocidad de su respiración, el aroma propio de jazmines que se impregnaba en el otro.

Admiró su perseverancia de meses, siguiéndolo y observando de cerca; con la palpable necesidad de acercarse pero deteniéndose al final, en guardar sus palabras a pesar de mostrarse con mayor frecuencia.

Tal vez por ello no quiso hacerlo esperar más después de tanto tiempo, haciendo evidente su presencia aquella ocasión con algunas palabras e invitándolo, ofreciéndole su compañía que parecía despertar una intriga que jamás provocó en otro.

Pero no se dio cuenta antes. No fue capaz de predecir el siguiente movimiento cuando, luego de algunos encuentros dentro y fuera del Santuario, Defteros rompió el espacio entre ellos.

Lo rodeó con sus grandes y ásperos brazos, llenos de calor y de una fuerza que provocaron un jadeo propio.

De pronto, él fue quien tuvo dificultad para respirar. Inesperadamente, su piel fue la que se estremeció como nunca, quemándose por el contacto directo con la de Defteros.

Sorprendido, él correspondió el gesto de igual forma, llenándolo de su aroma a jazmín e impregnándose de la fragancia de yerbas salvajes del otro.

Tan cálido, y tan desconocido a la vez.

— ¿Te molesta? — lo escuchó susurrar a su oído, y solo pudo asirse con insistencia.

— En lo absoluto — respondió también.

¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? No lo sabía en lo absoluto.

— ¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo con frecuencia?

No tenía idea de nada acobijado en sus brazos.

— Por supuesto.

De nada.


	2. Beso

.

* * *

 **02# Beso  
**

* * *

Durante toda su vida, había dependido del resto de sus sentidos para percibir el mundo alrededor. En ocasiones, era capaz de separar los elementos del conjunto y formar una idea general de la situación: el aroma del sitio, los cuerpos en movimiento, los cosmos alterándose, los corazones latiendo desbocados.

Se había convertido en algo natural, y finalmente, fue capaz de acostumbrarse a tantas variantes manifestándose en distintas maneras.

Pero aquello…

— M-Mhn, Defteros…

No podía… pensar de ningún modo…

Percibía… la frialdad de la pared en que se recargaba, quemándole igual que la piel morena que se frotaba contra la suya.

El suelo bajo sus pies temblorosos, encontrando su única firmeza en las piernas del otro… ¿Y qué más? ¿Qué más estaba pasando?

Su mente iba y venía sin que pudiese controlarlo, fugaz y asfixiantemente lenta…

Todo por esa boca.

— Asmita — el aire que tomó cuando sus labios fueron liberados lo mareó, sosteniéndose de los anchos hombros que estaban tan cerca de él — Asmita… — lo escuchó repetir, y no hubo más remedio.

Defteros asaltaba sus labios con un beso, con otro y otro más, hasta que no entendió otra cosa que esa boca devorando la suya.

Un poco más… cada vez más, por favor.

Sus manos comenzaron a elevarse. Sintió tan bien la piel suave y cálida del cuello, el camino que seguían sus tendones, la forma de las orejas ocultas tras mechones de cabello. Era tan rebelde como lo imaginó, con puntas que se alzaban despeinadas y traviesas, encarnando las facciones de su rostro.

Y su aliento absorbiendo el suyo, la humedad del beso cuando sus bocas se abrieron en el impulso más complaciente…

Defteros le arrebataba la calma, la moldeaba y ahora la convertía en necesidad.

Como nunca antes sintió, como nunca volvería a sentir si no era bajo su mando.

Estaba perdido.

— Ngh — el jadeo murió en sus labios invadidos por el moreno. Recargaba su cuerpo con mayor peso, apretándolo contra la pared, alzándolo un poco por el impulso del momento.

Subió las manos hasta sus pómulos, explorando con la yema de los dedos el rostro que se movía al ritmo de los labios, las cejas, apretando un poco el cabello que desprendía el aroma de yerbas silvestres.

Era como el sabor de su boca, tan salvaje y natural, impregnándose en su memoria tanto como fuese posible.

Aquel beso lo devoraba, lo dominaba y lo invitaba a lo prohibido, como la tentación más grande que jamás sufrió; era tan dulce y amable, precavido, sutil, parecido a un ruego silencioso que buscaba aceptación y perdón.

Y entonces pudo preguntarse, en medio de ese beso que le mostraba lo más extraordinario de la creación, cuánto tiempo habían esperado.

 _Defteros no era el único…_

Al separarse por la falta del aire, por el mareo de algo tan intenso, se aseguró de que lo supiera.

Tomó su rostro y acarició esos labios.

Sonrió suave, rió melodiosamente para él mientras continuaba contra la pared, percibiendo cada elemento del escenario: sus corazones acelerados, las manos temblando, el gesto ajeno de quien se mantenía a la expectativa pero que ahora sonreía igual, más travieso y seguro que antes.

Porque no era capaz de analizar el beso, ni cada elemento de aquel instante. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente hábil para disolver a Defteros en partes y estudiarlo.

Era como aquel beso esperando, porque no era el único que estuvo dudando, con la pregunta muda acumulándose como una enfermedad que necesitaba ser atendida.

No era el único.

Nunca más lo sería.


	3. Roce

**_._**

* * *

 **03# Roce**

* * *

Los paseos con Asmita se habían hecho frecuentes.

Pese a que debían hacerlos durante la noche, resguardado de miradas indiscretas por su máscara impuesta, no recordaba momentos más relajantes. El lugar no era importante, mas sentía una mayor comodidad cuando cruzaban por los jardines fuera del Santuario, cercano a las cascadas donde Asmita solía tomar sus baños.

No estaba seguro si se trataba de la brisa refrescante, las luces nocturnas que hacían brillar el cabello rubio del otro, o el sonido del agua viajando entre las piedras de los riachuelos, pero con el césped crujiendo bajo sus pies al unísono, sentía que no debía preocuparse de nada.

Y más aún, cuando el caballero de Virgo solía dirigirle esas sonrisas tenues y melodiosas que armonizaban con la noche.

Caminando uno al lado del otro, hablando y reflexionando sobre temas que no había compartido con nadie.

Pese a su situación, era un hombre que se instruyó con ayuda de los libros, amando las ideas independientes y las preguntas que cuestionaban el sentido de las cosas. Por las circunstancias no tuvo oportunidad de compartir sus opiniones, ni siquiera con Aspros, por ello valoraba aún más la compañía de Asmita.

Era un joven que pasó su vida meditando, estudiando en silencio el desenvolvimiento de la sociedad; buscaba la verdad y el origen de la fuerza, de la motivación para alcanzar los objetivos; quizá era quien más podía ver a pesar de su invidencia, pues describía el dolor y el valor de los demás como si estuviera frente a sí.

Era extraordinario, e injusto.

Tener que centrar sus pensamientos en la conversación, distraído por el brillo de la luna en su rostro y del perfume de jazmín, era injusto. Como si se tratase de alguna prueba, como si fuese tentado y juzgado al mismo tiempo por alguna sombra dentro de su cabeza

A veces simplemente querría…

…

Y ahí terminaba, sin atreverse a explorar más allá de esa línea.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? — prestaba atención a sus palabras, y por ello sintió aún más la carga de su culpa. Era ridículo preocuparse por algo que no tenía respuesta — Has estado pensando en algo, ¿cierto?

— Nada en particular — chistó bajo mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás — Es una tontería.

— No creo que lo sea si tú lo piensas — significaba mucho que lo tuviera en esa estima, aun si no había hecho nada para merecerla — Tal vez pueda ayudarte, si gustas.

— No es algo importante, solo me preguntaba… cuál es el siguiente paso cuando planteas una pregunta sin respuesta.

— Eso depende de lo que decidas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No hay preguntas sin respuesta, solo preguntas que decides resolver o abandonar — de nuevo sonreía del modo que le provocaba pensamientos extraños — Cuando elijas, entonces ya puedes pensar en el siguiente paso.

Sus manos estaban extendidas a los costados, tan juntos que podían rozarse las pieles en su andar.

Un roce suave, reguardado por las sombras de esa noche y delatado por la tenue luz de la luna.

Asmita habló de una decisión…

Quizá podía hacerlo mientras sintiera el roce que le permitió conocer el calor de su compañero.

Quizá ya había elegido.


	4. Manos

.

* * *

 **04# Manos  
**

* * *

Recientemente, había adquirido un gusto por observar a Asmita mientras meditaba.

Sus encuentros comenzaron cuando no pudo controlar el impulso de mirarlo, de seguirlo entre las sombras de los rincones, y aun cuando lo avergonzaba pensar en aquellos inicios, la verdad era que podía justificar sus acciones.

El inicio se presentó cuando percibió un gran cosmos llegar al Santuario, imponente y amenazante por la fuerza, mas acompañado de calma y un control que sería difícil alcanzar para cualquier caballero dorado. Ni siquiera el Patriarca tenía ese nivel de… omnipotencia adormecida por tanta paz.

Era intrigante. Fue casi imposible resistirse a conocer al poseedor de tan extraño cosmos.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar tan cerca, el momento predilecto para observarlo era durante su meditación. Al inicio creyó que lo molestaría, más el caballero de Virgo le aseguro que no tenía inconveniente, que tenía su permiso para hacerlo cuanto quisiera.

Así que, a sabiendas de que percibía su presencia mucho antes de llegar al templo, tomaba asiento en la columna más cercana. Entonces podía mirarlo tanto como durara aquel momento, para después conversar o salir a pasear.

Había demasiado en Asmita que admirar. Perdió la cuenta de las ocasiones que se detuvo a analizar el largo de su cabello, el color de su piel, la forma de su espalda mientras optaba aquella posición, el rostro impasible de quien se hundía en profundos pensamientos…

Pero sus manos…

El modo en que acomodaba sus manos durante aquellos instantes, era lo que podría pasar horas admirando.

Asmita venía de un país lejano, imbuido en una cultura totalmente diferente a la suya. La idea de la inmortalidad del alma, de la reencarnación, del paraíso, la clase de cuestiones que unían a todos en el Santuario para proteger a Athena y los demás, diferían en él. En algunas confidencias, supo que dudaba de la diosa, del propósito de servirla cuando el dolor seguía reinando en el mundo…

Por ello, aun no entendía cómo podía sentirse lleno de paz si era consciente más que nadie del dolor de otros.

Tal vez se debía a la meditación, a lo que buscaba, y cada elemento de ello debía representar algo.

Entonces, sus manos… la posición de ellas variaba en cada ocasión, a diferentes alturas de su torso, emitiendo rasgos distintos de su cosmos conforme variaba las posiciones de los dedos y de las palmas.

Bajo la luz que se filtraba por el techo, justo al sitio que elegía para su meditación, esas manos lucían más inalcanzables, como las de un dios, o más humanas, como las suyas curtidas por el trabajo y el maltrato.

Parecían capaces de invocar un gran poder destructivo, y al mismo tiempo, de ser las más gentiles, capaces de un amor inmenso.

Tan imperfectas como las de cualquiera, tan ideales como las de un hermoso sueño.

Entonces Asmita, apodado "El hombre más cercano a dios", no le parecía tan inalcanzable, que justo en el momento de su reflexión, era mucho más humano de lo que cualquiera de ellos sería; lamentándose por el dolor del mundo, buscando el sentido de la tristeza y el propósito de su existencia.

— Defteros — levantó la vista a su rostro, sorprendiéndose un poco — Lamento hacerte esperar, esta vez tardé más de lo planeado.

Quería sentirlas, saber si eran tan cálidas y frías como había imaginado.

Tal vez dentro de poco.


	5. Caricia

**_._**

* * *

 **05# Caricia  
**

* * *

Quemaba.

Por primera vez sentía que las palmas de sus manos quemaban.

Cada fragmento de piel blanca se volvía roja con el toque, como si resintiera la fuerza de sus ansias y de su excitación.

Era inevitable, sentía que iba a estallar de solo sentir ese cuerpo estremecerse bajo el suyo, mas intentó ser lo más delicado posible.

Alguien como él no solía tocar nada que pudiera ser considerado valioso, o delicado. Al permanecer oculto, ser perseguido por el estigma de su nacimiento, los ambientes hostiles y agresivos no solo forjaron su personalidad, sino la tosquedad de sus maneras.

Y era más perceptible cuando se trataba de tocar objetos, siendo áspero y de poco cuidado, porque nada que hubiese manipulado merecía el intento de ser gentil.

Pero esta vez deseaba serlo, quería que sus manos quedaran marcadas por su amabilidad pero también por tanta pasión que ya no soportaba. Era imposible cuando sus caricias provocaban tanto en quien parecía inalcanzable.

Asmita jadeaba, perdía el aire conforme lo tocaba y su espalda se arqueaba deliciosamente al besar su cuello, bajando a la clavícula blanca que mordió con gentileza.

— D-Defteros.

El hombre comparado a un dios era mucho más humano, lo descubría y lo confirmaba, lo saboreaba y lo guiaba en aquellas caricias que recorrían su cuerpo. Algunas eran más fuertes, como en su cadera o en las largas piernas que lo tentaban; más delicadas, como en su hermoso rostro que se perlaba de sudor, o que se teñía de un suave rojo por la ocasión.

Todas ellas quedaban plasmadas por la fuerza que apenas podía calmar, posesivo y ansioso de verlo delirando por él.

Era precioso.

Subió a besarlo, incontrolable en el ritmo pero correspondido de la forma más adorable posible.

No era ningún secreto, Asmita no solo representaba la casa de Virgo como caballero, sino en su cuerpo mismo. Se había concentrado tanto en la meditación y en la búsqueda de la iluminación, que era la primera vez que sentía las necesidades de su cuerpo.

En cada toque, en cada caricia le mostraba sobre la lascivia, el placer de dejarse llevar por las exigencias de su cuerpo que él, y nadie más, complacería a partir de ese momento.

Porque se estaba estremeciendo por él, gemía y se excitaba por su causa; era el primero en explorar esa piel blanca que se tornaba roja por sus manos ansiosas, por los labios que chupaban y mordían lugares ocultos y privados, en ser el único al que Asmita se aferraba tanto que conmovía.

Su cabello dispersado sobre las sábanas, sus manos moviéndose torpes y tímidas por su espalda… esos labios jadeantes que rogaban por sus besos…

Asmita llevaría sus caricias grabadas por todo su cuerpo, aun después de que aquello terminara. Por mucho tiempo más, esperando que perdiera el control al tan solo recordarlo.

— Defteros — su nombre susurrado le erizó la piel, ya acomodado para invadirlo y tomar cualquier rastro de pureza — Hazlo…

Fue un ruego, el mismo que él no dejaba de pensar mientras observaba sus manos al meditar, su rostro al pasear por las cascadas fuera del Santuario.

Porque al invadirlo y abrirse espacio, no hubo nada más que pudieran desear.

Por todos esos gemidos, los besos, por el movimiento coordinado mientras se abrazaban en medio de temblores y espasmos; por las caricias que permanecerían en ambos, las esencias que los llenaron cuando alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo, y el abrazo lleno de complicidad cuando se recostaron.

No había más que pedir, excepto una cosa.

Y Asmita lo entendió al sonreír de aquella manera.

La muda promesa en aquella alcoba de Virgo.

Que este era solo el inicio.


End file.
